


De toi à moi

by Alessia63



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessia63/pseuds/Alessia63
Summary: Scott est soucieux. Lorsqu'il finira par se confier à Deaton celui-ci apprendra au jeune alpha, ou plus exactement lui fera comprendre quelque chose qui le révélera à lui-même. NB : Légère évocation de la saison 6A.





	De toi à moi

De toi à moi

 

Deaton observait Scott discrètement depuis déjà quelques jours. Dès qu’il revenait de la fac, c’est-à-dire à chaque vacance, l’étudiant retournait travailler au cabinet et il devenait vraiment très bon dans les soins animaliers. Mais depuis un peu plus de six mois, il était étrange. Il faisait parfaitement son boulot, il n’y avait rien à redire à cela, mais il était constamment dans les nuages, comme si une partie de lui seulement était présente. Il accomplissait chaque tâche consciencieusement, comme il l’avait toujours fait, mais ses yeux fixaient souvent le vide. Un peu trop pour que cela ne soit pas anormal et n’inquiète pas Alan. Le jeune homme n’avait pas l’air particulièrement souffrant, mais soucieux, ça oui. Un manque de sommeil notable était trahi par de légers cernes bleuâtres. Ce n’était pas encore catastrophique mais cela pourrait le devenir si l’on y prêtait pas attention. 

Alors que l’alpha nettoyait les instruments qui avaient été utilisés pour une petite chirurgie, le vétérinaire, appuyé contre la table d’examen, les bras croisés sur son torse, regardait évoluer son si brillant élève. Il avait tant progressé ces dernières années. Il faut dire que les épreuves avaient été nombreuses, et les Ghost Riders, derniers adversaires en date, particulièrement vindicatifs. Deaton était particulièrement fière de Scott et de ses amis, de la manière dont ils avaient géré les événements. Ils avaient tout traversé avec un sacré courage. On pourrait même supposer qu’il n’y avait plus grand-chose qui puisse les terroriser ou les ébranler à présent. Ils avaient une force mentale hors du commun, chacun à leur manière. Dans ce cas, qu’est-ce qui déstabilisait le jeune loup ? Difficile pour Deaton d’ignorer cette question même si elle relevait probablement du privé. A Beacon Hills, la limite entre les soucis personnels et le rapport au surnaturel était souvent ténue. 

\- Ca va, Scott ? 

Ce dernier se retourna, le regard surpris. Ses prunelles chocolat dévisagèrent son patron avec une lueur de fragilité bien présente. Néanmoins, il nia avoir le moindre problème avec une conviction plus troublante que convaincante.  
\- Oui, bien sûr, je vais très bien. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, une intuition… 

Tout alpha qu’il soit, le jeune étudiant s’était toujours senti transparent sous le regard du druide. Il lui arrivait même parfois de se demander s’il ne lisait pas dans les esprits ou au moins dans le sien. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la chose la plus bizarre qu’on ait vu à Beacon Hills. Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, le vétérinaire précisa de sa voix grave et rassurante qui incitait aux confessions :

\- Je le vois parfaitement lorsque tu mens… Je n’ai pas besoins de vos pouvoirs de loup-garou pour cela. Ce n’est même pas un don, juste l’intérêt et l’affection que je te porte.

Il se rapprocha de Scott et posa une main sur son épaule qu’il serra en signe de soutien.

\- Je peux tout entendre sans te juger, tu le sais, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- C’est… C’est que je ne suis pas certain de comprendre moi-même ce qui se passe…  
\- Raconte-moi, je peux peut-être t’aider à y voir plus clair. 

Le jeune homme pesa le pour et le contre pendant une minute avant de convenir, qu’effectivement, un avis objectif pouvait être intéressant. Puis, s’il parlait de ses rêves à Deaton, sans doute cesseraient-ils de la poursuivre. Parler pouvait suffire à les exorciser. Il inspira un grand coup et se lança, la voix plus sûre qu’il ne l’espérait.

\- Toutes les nuits je rêve de choses très dérangeantes, et gênantes aussi.  
\- Tu veux dire des rêves sexuels ? C’est de ton âge, tu ne dois pas en avoir honte. Tu es un loup jeune et en bonne santé, au plus fort de ses besoins sexuels.  
\- Oui, mais ce n’est pas seulement ça. Ils paraissent si réels ! Dans mes songes tous mes sens fonctionnent en même temps comme lorsque je suis éveillé ! La seule différence c’est qu’ils sont ceux de l’humain que j‘étais avant, pas ceux d’un loup.  
\- Les cinq sens peuvent être effectivement mobilisés dans le monde onirique. Soit seule soit en synergie. Pourtant les songes qui mobilisent tous les sens sont rarissimes. Surtout en ce qui concerne les sons. Humain, là par contre, c’est très surprenant. A ce stade de ton évolution lupine, tes sens humains ne devraient même plus te concerner. Pas même ton inconscient.  
\- Je le sais, et c’est cela qui m’étonne. Je peux sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, en sentir la saveur salée alors que son odeur m’enveloppe. Le voir tandis qu’il gémit… l’entendre lorsqu’il me murmure qu’il m’aime. C’est plus réel que ce que je vis vraiment !  
\- Je vois… Et le fait que ce soit un IL ne te pose pas de soucis ?  
\- Sur le moment, non aucun. Au réveil, si. D’ailleurs, ce n’est pas toujours un homme.  
\- Tu veux dire qu’il y a différentes personnes dans ces songes ?  
\- Oui et non. Nous sommes toujours nous et à la fois différents. Même lorsque nous changeons de sexe ou d’époque je suis toujours moi et il est toujours lui. Je le reconnais toujours même si ses traits ne sont pas les mêmes.

Deaton reste dubitatif. Il réfléchit et tente de faire des connexions.

\- Si c’est parfois une femme, reprend le druide. Pourquoi le considère-tu toujours au masculin ?  
\- Parce que dans la réalité c’est un homme. 

Scott a vraiment l’air dépassé par tout cela. Il n’est pas le genre de garçon à s’affoler pour un rien, mais dans le cas précis, il est vraiment soucieux.

\- Et c’est quelqu’un que nous connaissons ? C’est ça qui te travaille ? insiste le vétérinaire.  
\- Oui, je le connais très bien même.  
\- Et tu ne veux pas me dire son nom ? 

Le loup-garou hésite. Jusqu’où est-il prêt à se confier ? Mais Alan est à la fois un ami de confiance et un mentor. Il est toujours de bon conseille.

\- C’est Chris Argent. Je rêve que je couche avec le père d Alison, une fille que j’ai aimé comme un dingue ! Que j’ai tenu dans mes bras alors qu’elle nous quittait. Jamais cette pensée ne m’avait effleurée avant, je le jure !  
\- Argent… commente juste le vétérinaire. C’est inattendu.  
\- Ça, je ne vous le fais pas dire ! C’est insupportable ! Je dors mal, je dois supporter ça toutes les nuits et au matin je me sens si coupable et si honteux. Et en même temps, j’ai envie de retrouver mes rêves, de le retrouver lui. Par moment j’essaie de retarder mon réveil pour ne pas le quitter. C’est atroce. Je n’ose plus le regarder en face, j’en suis venu à l’éviter. Ce n’est pas juste envers lui et c’est une trahison ignoble envers Alison. Je ne veux même pas songer à ce qu’il ressentirait s’il s’en apercevait. Là, c’est certain, il me descendrait !  
\- Pardonne mon indiscrétion, mais il s’agit toujours de rêves sexuels.  
\- Non, pas du tout. Parfois c’est juste le quotidien d’une vie banale, d’autres fois des aventures rocambolesques. Dans certains songes on doit se cacher mais dans d’autres non, on s’aime librement. Ils nous arrivent même d’être mariés. Il y a des moments très difficiles aussi lorsqu’ils concernent la maladie et la mort ou la séparation. C’est comme des vies parallèles. Tout change sauf nous et nos sentiments. Je deviens dingue, Alan ! 

Scott semble effectivement totalement perdu. Paniqué aussi par tout ce qu’il éprouve. Ce sont trop d’émotions différentes à la fois. Et celle qu’il vit le plus mal c’est la culpabilité.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ces rêves ?  
\- Depuis la mort d’Alison. Ça a commencé tout de suite après l’enterrement. Jusqu’ici j’ai fait comme si de rien n’était, mais je n’y arrive plus. Être loin de lui est une souffrance permanente et être près de lui n’y change rien. J’ai l’impression de m’enliser dans des sables mouvants.  
\- Alors arrête de te débattre.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Oui, il est connu que plus on se débat plus on s’enfonce dans des sables mouvants. En fait, je pense que ce que tu vis la nuit sont des réminiscences.  
\- Réminiscence ? répète Scott pas certain de comprendre de quoi on lui parle.  
\- Oui. Nous portons tous en nous le souvenir de nos vies antérieures. Elles nous sont souvent accessibles lorsque nous sommes enfants, comme beaucoup d’autres choses, puis nous grandissons et tout cela se dissimule derrière une sorte de voile. Il serait très difficile pour un adulte de vivre avec le souvenir de plusieurs personnalités, ou d’événements souvent traumatisants. Mais parfois, pour X raisons, celui-ci se déchire et te laisse accéder à ces vies. Dans ton cas, la mort d’Alison semble avoir été un déclencheur. Après, je ne saurais pas te dire exactement pourquoi. Probablement à cause de la peine et du désarroi que Chris et toi avaient ressenti. Sans que vous compreniez bien ce qui vous arrivait vous avez éprouvé le besoin d’être près l’un de l’autre. Je ne peux que supposer encore que puisque vous n’avez pas céder à cette nécessité, ta conscience, ou peut-être même VOS consciences se sont réveillées à toutes vos existences.  
\- Hola ! Doucement ! S’excite Scott sous cette avalanche d’explications troublantes dont il en retient une en particulier.  
\- Vous voulez dire, poursuit-il avec circonspection, qu’il est possible que Christopher Argent fasse des rêves similaires ?  
\- Ce n’est pas aussi impossible que tu le penses. La perte d’Alison a été terrible pour toi, mais pense à ce qu’elle a été pour lui. En peu de temps, il a perdu sa femme, sa fille et d’une certaine manière sa sœur. Alison était son monde en dehors de la chasse puis plus tard de la meute et de la protection de Beacon Hills. Ce sont d’ailleurs probablement ces dernières qui l’ont empêchées de sombrer. Et sans doute plus particulièrement un alpha qu’il désirait aider et protéger.  
\- Ça va trop loin, là. Je crois que vous vous trompez. Il ne pourrait pas me dissimuler cela depuis si longtemps.  
\- Tu le fais bien toi.  
\- Mais je suis un loup, je sens quand quelqu’un me ment !  
\- A aucun moment il n’a menti, précise Deaton avec fermeté. Il n’a rien dit, c’est tout. 

Scott sait que le druide dit vrai. La nuance est de taille. S’il lui posait la question directement, ses battements de cœur le trahiraient-ils ? Et s’il fait ça, où tout cela les conduit-ils ? Il n’a jamais couché avec un homme, il n’a jamais aimé ou désiré un homme, et Chris est probablement dans son cas. Le plus pertinent serait de laisser toute cette histoire à ce qu’elle est actuellement : Des songes. Ils ont vécu comme cela jusqu’ici alors autant continuer. Si ça se trouve, le chasseur n’est même pas dérangé par des rêves, lui. Il n’y a aucune certitude. 

\- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ? Vous pouvez vous tromper. Cela n’a peut-être rien à voir avec la réincarnation.  
\- Tu en penses quoi au fond de ton cœur ? Parce que c’est là que tu dois chercher, pas faire appel à ta tête.  
\- Vous vous rendez compte de l’énormité de la situation ? Ça signifierait que nous nous aimons depuis des siècles… 

Le loup est atterré par ses propres paroles et tout ce qu’elles signifient. Cela le dépasse complètement.

\- Vous feriez quoi à ma place ?  
\- Je n’y suis pas, Scott. Tu es le seul à pouvoir décider.  
\- Et si je me fais jeter ? ou pire s’il ne me jette pas ? 

Le jeune homme saisit ses boucles à peine mains et tire généreusement dessus tout en tournant en rond.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux ! s’écrit-il.  
\- Je crois que si. Tu as seulement peur de le reconnaître.  
\- J’ai besoin d’air, il faut que je réfléchisse.

La nuit est déjà là. Elle tombe vite en décembre. Il ne reste que quatre jours de vacances aux étudiants avant de rejoindre leurs facs respectives. Noël s’en est allé avec son cortège de cadeaux, de nourriture délicieuse, et d’espoir.  
En attendant, l’alpha sait que les bois sont proches et il a besoin de les parcourir, de laisser le loup aux commandes l’espace de quelques heures. Il abandonne derrière lui le cabinet, Deaton, sa moto, et s’éloigne en courant, les yeux rouges, mi-homme mi-bête. 

***

Lorsqu’il s’éveille, il n’a guère de souvenirs des heures qui se sont écoulées. Il ne sait plus du tout où il est ou quelle heure il est. La seule chose dont il est sûr c’est qu’il est Scott McCall. Et ce n’est déjà pas mal s’il y réfléchit. Il est sur un matelas confortable, mais il ne reconnait pas l’odeur familière de sa chambre d’enfant. Il lui faut une seconde pour que sa mémoire lui rende cet effluve. C’est celle du parfum d’Alison. Il ouvre les yeux à la pâle clarté du matin et constate qu’il est bien dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Chris l’a laissé telle quelle. Sans doute ouvre-t-il parfois la bouteille de son parfum préféré pour qu’il puisse le sentir malgré le temps écoulé depuis son décès. C’est si étrange de se retrouver là. Pendant un instant, il a l’impression qu’elle pourrait ouvrir cette porte et apparaître devant lui. Mais les pas lourds dans le couloir sont ceux d’un homme. Il connait ces battements de cœur et cette fragrance si particulière. Ses paupières se ferment et il inspire profondément. Il se gorge de la proximité du chasseur. Il devrait quitter les lieux rapidement avant d’être découvert, mais son corps ne lui obéit pas. Il n’est pas sous l’influence d’aconit ou quoique ce soit, non, c’est juste toutes ces personnes qu’il a été au cours des siècles qui lui commandent de ne pas bouger. De rester là et de faire face à son destin. Chris doit ressentir la même attraction car lorsqu’il pénètre dans la pièce il ne marque aucun arrêt, et aucune surprise n’apparait sur son visage découpé à la serpe. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus long, et sa barbe lui donne un côté dangereux que Scott trouve excitant. Ses yeux bleus si froids se posent sur lui et il en frissonne.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? l’interroge Chris d’une voix cassante d’où n’est pas exempte la fatigue.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop. 

Et le loup voit dans le regard du chasseur qu’il le croit.

\- Tu pensais à ma fille ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Pas en cet instant en tout cas.  
\- Tu es encore plus bizarre et flippant que Peter, là, tout de suite. Tu en es conscient ?  
\- Pourtant vous ne semblez pas effrayé. Vous ne l’avez d’ailleurs jamais été.  
\- Disons que les loups-garous sont mon domaine.  
\- Vous avez déjà rêvé de moi, Chris ? demande Scott de manière douce mais totalement inopinée.

L’homme reste de marbre mais pas son cœur. Il a pourtant un bon contrôle, mais dans le cas présent ce n’est pas le cas. Il connaît le don des loups, leur faculté à déceler le mensonge alors il tente de feinter. 

\- C’est une question étrange. Pourquoi demande-tu cela ?  
\- Je commence à croire que vous le savez. Regardez-moi dans les yeux, et dites-moi que vous n’en avez aucune idée, Chris.

L’homme commence malgré lui à manifester des signes de nervosité et de malaise. Alors, il fait la chose la plus bête, la plus facile et la plus infantile du monde : il nie. 

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

IL est là, ce battement félon qui trahi le chasseur. Scott l’a clairement perçu. Son cœur contrairement à sa bouche ne ment pas. Le loup lui sourit avec connivence lui démontrant par ses traits qu’il n’ait pas dupe.

\- Je suppose que vous préférez faire comme si tout cela n’existait pas.  
\- Tu as la moitié de mon âge et tu as été le petit ami de ma fille. Alors oui, nous allons faire comme si tous ces rêves n’étaient que des rêves. D’ailleurs sont-ils réellement plus que cela ?

Scott se redresse, la poitrine oppressée et la gorge serrée. Il se sent infiniment triste. Il a peur aussi. Il a peur de ce que sera sa vie si cet amour continue de le hanter. Suffira-t-il de jeter un mouchoir par-dessus pour l’anéantir ? Un sentiment qu’ils ressentent incarnation après incarnation peut-il réellement disparaître ? Il va devoir essayer puisque tel est le désir de Chris.

\- De toi à moi, murmure le loup. Je crois que c’est une erreur.

Mais sans rien ajouter, il quitte la pièce plus calme qu’il ne l’a jamais été depuis des années.

FIN


End file.
